


meet me at the riverside

by sapphicluthors



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ghost Hunting AU, i made jisoo cocky as hell in this whoops, mild spice toward the end, nobody asked for this but yall got it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicluthors/pseuds/sapphicluthors
Summary: a ghost hunters au nobody on the planet asked for, where they’re both looking in the same haunted location and unaware they're in the same place.





	meet me at the riverside

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve finally finished my first written blackpink fic! chaesoo doesn’t get enough content, so i wanted to contribute to one of my favorite ships. i hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> also: i honestly nearly scraped this, so i apologize for any and all errors! lexi, this is for your dumbass, thanks for pushing me to finish it. and extra thanks to halle for helping me edit it (while having about 5 strokes). love ya bunches, discount jennifer.

Jisoo loves ghost hunting.

 

She was sure it seemed odd to most people, but _damn_ she really loves her job. She got to work with her best friend, Lisa, and do something she was _actually_ _good_ at.

 

The fact it was loads of fun and she got paid for it were added bonuses. The only thing she didn’t like?

 

Chaeyoung.

 

The infuriating yet admittedly gorgeous Park Chaeyoung (just her _name_ made Jisoo cringe) worked for a rival ghost hunting company, Paranormal Society. What kind of lame company name was that, anyway? Her own company’s name, Nightside Paranormal Investigations, was much better.

 

Chaeyoung was constantly trying to steal jobs from Jisoo, and it pissed Jisoo off to no end. However, Jisoo felt good knowing Chaeyoung was obviously jealous of her success.

 

It was kind of their thing, though: traveling around the country trying to get the most jobs. Jisoo couldn’t tell you exactly when it started, but she appreciated the consistency of it. And beating Chaeyoung in the process was another added bonus. Which is exactly what she was doing at the moment.

 

“We’re nearly there,” an excited voice loudly squeals to her left.

 

“Lisa darling, please spare my hearing, would you?” Jisoo mock-complains, in reality just as excited as Lisa was. “And focus on the road!”

 

Lisa waves a hand in her direction, “Yeah yeah, I got it, _grandma_.”

 

“Remind me again why I haven’t fired you?” Jisoo says as she rolls her eyes, more than used to this from Lisa.

 

“Because I’m your best friend and you looooove me,” Lisa teases as she reaches over to pinch one of Jisoo’s cheeks.

 

Jisoo swats at her hand, “Focus on the ROAD, Manoban, or else I will revoke your best friend rights.”

 

Lisa pouts before finally focusing on the road again as the GPS calls out, “In 4.3 miles, your destination is on the right.”

 

Jisoo takes the remaining few minutes of their drive to review the file of their destination: a place called Riverside Motel. They had multiples claims of doors randomly opening and closing, faucets and lights turning on and off—typical run of the mill stuff. She figured they would be in and out within a few hours, then onto the next one. Maybe even sneak in a good night’s sleep.

 

Has she mentioned she loves her job?

 

\--

 

“Rosie, are you sure we aren’t lost?”

 

The girl in question scoffs in response, “Of course I’m sure.”

 

Roseanne Park (and that _is_ what she goes by, though most people call her Rosé and only Jennie calls her Rosie) never gets lost. Her sense of direction was unmatched. That didn’t stop Jennie from asking every fifteen minutes or so.

 

Rosé softens her tone, “Try and get some rest, okay? We’ll be there within the hour. It’s going to be a long night anyways.”

 

She was getting tired of these long nights. Has she mentioned she hates her job?

 

She always felt behind the competition. _Kim Jisoo_. The personification of arrogance, topped with killer looks (Rosé hates to admit it, but she _does_ have eyes). She didn’t hate her per se, since they had shared basic respect for each other as women in the industry, but she didn’t particularly like her either. Especially due to the fact Jisoo had somehow acquired Rosé’s number and frequently texted her to rub in how many jobs she got within that particular week. The texts were always accompanied with a seemingly endless amount of smirking emojis.

 

Earlier in the week, Rosé had scouted out a place she was sure Jisoo hadn’t found yet: a place called Riverside Motel. She couldn’t wait to rub this in Jisoo’s face. They were going to get there later than she wanted, but she didn’t mind. She liked driving when it got dark; it calmed her.

 

As Jennie starts to lightly snore to her right, Rosé checks the GPS—just to be safe. Nearly there. Her mind eventually starts to wander until a certain pair of dark eyes occupy her thoughts, then a mouth that she always wondered what it would—

 

She immediately shakes her head to get rid of the image. _Keep it together, Rosé_. _She may be attractive, but she is your rival_.

 

After fifteen more minutes of still struggling to keep her mind clean, the motel is finally in sight. Rosé reaches a hand over and gently nudges Jennie’s sleeping form, “Hey, Jen, we’re here.”

 

Rosé parks a little down the road from the motel, and she and Jennie get out of the truck to gear up.

 

“You want me to go inside this time?” Rosé asks, remembering Jennie took inside lead at the last place.

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. I’m exhausted,” Jennie replies, reaching over to help Rosé collect the rest of their equipment.

 

A few moments later, geared up and ready to go, Rosé takes a deep breath and heads towards what she assumes to be the front entrance.

 

\--

 

“Check check check, radioooo check,” came crackling through Jisoo’s walkie talkie.

 

She rolls her eyes before responding, “Loud and clear, Manoban.”

 

“Jisoo, I’m bored. Why do I always stay in the truck?” Lisa whines back.

 

“Lisa, you’re scared of everything. I’m scared of basically nothing. You really want to be in here by yourself?”

 

“No, I want to be inside together!”

 

“Lisa darling, I love you dearly, but someone has to man the truck and the live feed,” Jisoo responds patiently as she carefully makes her way up the stairs to the second floor.

 

Lisa sighs in response before asking, “Anything yet? I haven’t seen or heard anything on my end.”

 

“Not a peep,” Jisoo replies, making her way down one of the second-floor hallways. “Not even the sound of a door that I don’t open myself creaking.”

 

Just as Jisoo makes her way to the end of one of the hallways, she hears a faint _thump_ from the direction she came from—likely from downstairs. _Bingo_.

 

“Hey, Lisa?” she radios her friend, “I think we got something. Don’t radio until I radio you again first, I don’t want to miss anything.”

 

Lisa clicks the walkie talkie back in confirmation, and Jisoo slowly starts to make her way back down the hall.

 

\--

 

Rosé tries to enter the motel as quietly as she can, the front door closing with a louder _thump_ than she had anticipated.

 

She previously familiarized herself with the motel’s layout, as well as where most of the activity was centered. The second floor had the most incidents reported, so she figured that was a good place to start.

 

Just as Rosé heads in the direction of the main staircase, she hears a _creak_ of the floor from somewhere above her.

 

 _Activity already? Maybe it is my lucky day_ , she muses, now even more confident in her plan as she quietly makes her way up the staircase.

 

She’s just turning the corner at the top of the staircase when a body abruptly collides with hers. Rosé jumps and lets out a screech while she hears a yelp from the other body. When she finally looks up at whatever she bumped into, her gaze meets a pair of familiar dark eyes. _Of course._

 

“ _Christ_ , Chaeyoung, what the _hell_ are you doing here?” Jisoo hisses, making a show of brushing herself off.

 

Rosé, still recovering from the scare, snaps back, “For the last time, it’s _Roseanne_ , and this job was supposed to be _mine_!”

 

“If you wanted to see me, _Chaeyoung_ , you could’ve just texted,” Jisoo teases with a smirk.

 

Rosé wants to wipe it right off of her smug little face. She ignores the thought, shaking her head for what was probably that twentieth time that evening. It’s then that she finally gets a good look at Jisoo. “Your hair is red.”

 

Jisoo is momentarily thrown off by the comment, but quickly recovers and retorts back, “Yeah, it is. You like it, blondie?”

 

“You always manage to be an asshole, huh?”

 

“Says the one who just crashed my job! I didn’t think you would stoop _this_ low, Chaeyoung,” Jisoo scolds in return.

 

“Crash _your_ job? You’re kidding me, right?” Rosé throws her hands in the air, already done with this conversation. “You _always_ brag about your jobs, and you didn’t for this one so how the hell was I supposed to know?”

 

Jisoo just raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“Anyways, you can leave now, I’ve got this handled,” Rosé snaps, determined not back down this time.

 

“This is _my_ job!” Jisoo snarls in response, stepping closer to her. “Why are you always trying to get in my way?”

 

It’s then when Rosé realizes just _how close_ Jisoo is and the _look_ she’s giving her—mostly anger but also something else she can’t quite pinpoint. Suddenly she feels very warm and needs to create space between them. Before she can react, Jisoo is pushing her up against the nearest wall and pressing her body flush with Rosé’s.

 

Rosé closes her eyes, anticipating what comes next. For a moment, though, nothing happens and she opens her eyes again, finding Jisoo’s.

 

That’s when Rosé recognizes the look: _hunger._

 

Upon this realization, she tries—and fails—to suppress the shudder that passes through her. Jisoo slowly leans in, ghosting her lips over Rosé’s, and pulls away slightly as Rosé tries to chase her. Rosé just catches Jisoo smirking before the shorter girl finally connects their lips.

 

It takes Rosé a moment before she registers what’s happening and finally kisses her back. Tentatively at first, then with a growing intensity, gripping Jisoo’s shirt tightly before Jisoo grabs her wrists and pins them above her head.

 

Just as Jisoo starts kissing her way along Rosé’s jaw, they hear the sound of a door shutting down the hall and instantly jump apart.

 

They peer in the direction the sound came from, then look at each other again. Jisoo, panting and still looking at Rosé like _that_ (and maybe it sent a shiver down her spine, but she would _never_ admit it), breaks the silence first, “Well, either ghosts are homophobic, or that was some hint for us to get a room.”

 

“Don’t tell me you just made a hotel joke,” Rosé groans.

 

Jisoo flashed her a cocky smile in return, “It’s not a bad idea. I’ll let you take this job, and I’ll text you where I’m staying tonight. Come by when you’re done here, I imagine it won’t take long…”

 

She trails off before leaning in to whisper in ear, adding, “I don’t like to wait, Chaeyoung,” before kissing the spot just below her ear. Rosé has to use every ounce of her being not to shudder again.

 

Satisfied, Jisoo pulls away from her and gives her a wink before leaving Rosé alone to collect herself in the hall. She releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, shaking her head in disbelief. Kim Jisoo was an absolute wild card.

 

Maybe she likes her job after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at @hyesjisoo on twitter or rightfulqueenofcamelot.tumblr.com on tumblr


End file.
